


Why Let the Dog Out?

by kanoitrace



Series: Of Elves and Nobles [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Friendship, Gen, camp shenanigans, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanoitrace/pseuds/kanoitrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair has a complaint about the usual makeup of the traveling party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Let the Dog Out?

**Author's Note:**

> More old fic! Takes place after "Found a Place So Safe."

Alistair stared down at the beast, eye twitching in irritation as it seemed to mock him. Drool hung unattractively from its jowls, but despite the visual slight, the beast still seemed certain of attaining victory.

Alistair turned to shout to his companion, "Why is the bloody dog coming!?"

Elora looked up from the stew she was stirring, first looking over Alistair and then her beloved mabari hound. "I thought you liked him," she said, sporting a look that clearly said she thought he was being ridiculous. Alistair almost hung his head. Even she was mocking him.

"I **do** like the dog-" The ex Templar was cut off by said dog's growling, nearly causing the poor man to jump three feet in the air. Elora simply laughed at his plight.

"He doesn't like it when people call him 'dog," she explained. "He has a name, same as any of us."

Alistair wanted to point out that the dog shouldn't be so sensitive to such things, as he,Elora, and Kaiah all were called "Warden" more than their names. At least, that's how it seemed these days. Still, he saw the woman's point, and decided he would concede to that at least.

"All right then. Why is **Teyrn** coming with us?" he asked, over emphasizing the name in frustration.

"And yet again, I say I thought you liked him."

"I **do** like him!"

"Then I don't see the problem." She went back to concentrating on the stew, seeming fully intent on ignoring the Templar.

"He goes everywhere!" Alistair shouted, re-catching the noble's attention. He'd thrown his arms up in the air, and Elora had the sad thought that this was probably as close to seeing him to do Remigold as she would ever get. There's wasn't even a dress.

"Alistair, why does it matter he goes everywhere? He's helpful, protective, and he finds things."

"It matters because I've been stuck in this camp every time either you or Kaiah goes out. It's been weeks since I've gone anywhere! Meanwhile, he goes everywhere either of you go!"

Elora quirked an eyebrow. She was staring at his like a parent would at an unruly child asking for presents, like he was being ridiculous.

"You're jealous? Of a dog? Honestly Alistair, how pathetic can you get?"

Alistair felt like ripping his hair out at how infuriating this woman could be! "I'm not jealous of a dog!"

Said dog once again growled for lack of being called by his name. Alistair could scream at how aggravating both from the Cousland castle could be.

"The dog goes with you guys to Denerim tomorrow, no matter what," the female Warden finalized, turning away from the stew. Wynne would likely hound her for letting the dinner boil over, but Elora didn't care. Alistair figured it would come out the same either way. Elora had a way of ruining any food she had any part in cooking, even if stirring it was all she did. Beautiful lady, absolutely atrocious cook.

"Look," she began, expression solemn, "I can't go with you guys tomorrow because of this damned injury." She gestured to her wrapped up leg. "Therefore Teyrn goes in my place to watch after you guys."

Alistair knew by "you guys" she specifically meant Kaiah. The elf had been getting progressively quieter as they drew closer to the city of Denerim, and it had been hard to miss the scene between the two women a few nights ago. Alistiar knew better that to mention it by this point though, not wishing to get another example of just how strong a right hook Elora had despite her noble upbringing.

"Fine," he grumbled, "but I want to go out more too!"

Elora shooed him off, yet again busying herself with the by-now-lost stew.

The ex Templar made a show of sulking off to his tent.


End file.
